


Mr. Clean x Lemon 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Demidasi



Category: Procter & Gamble "Mr. Clean" Commercials
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demidasi/pseuds/Demidasi
Summary: Lemon felt that Mr. Clean





	Mr. Clean x Lemon 2: Electric Boogaloo

Hhhehhhheehhh


End file.
